Slip Of The Tongue
by BALLofSONSHINE
Summary: Who knew a simple slip of the tongue could be so amazing? - Whilst being interviewed by a popular magazine, Chad says something he wishes he didn't, only to end up being the best mistake he ever said. ONESHOT.


Slip of the Tongue

.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**I dOn'T oWn SoNnY wItH a ChAnCe **

**This is one silly little one shot that I came up with whilst reading a FanFic about gravy... yeaah, quite random actually ;)**

**Don't forget to...**

**.:.:.R.:.:.E.:.:.V.:.:.I.:.:.E.:.:.W.:.:.**

**:)**

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Sonny's POV

I looked over the magazine and looked up in Chad's eyes, he looked truly embarrassed so I decided not to comment on the interview he and Melanie Cartman had had the other day that had leaked all over the internet as 'Chad's Secret Romance.' I should be embarrassed also, but I was quite flattered.

Why was I flattered?

Well after this whole slip of the tongue incident, Chad decided to come clean and spill to the media about our relationship. If our thing we have is actually classified as a relationship.

"Chad," I started, but he put a finger to my lips.

"Shush Sonny," he cut in, "I don't want to hear about it."

"Why?"

"Because I am already embarrassed enough, and if I hear it from you it's just another addition to my list of embarrassments!" He told me as he took the magazine from my hands.

"Chad, why would I embarrass you by saying what I think?"

He said nothing.

"Listen," I said as his eyes darted to mine, "I am very flattered. I love what you said."

"Really?"

"What girl wouldn't love hearing that she is the most adorable girl the boy had ever laid eyes on? I'm touched," I told him, reaching for his hand without hesitation. He smiled as took my hand in his.

"Really? Because to me I sounded like a complete goofball," he muttered, looking at our entwined hands.

"To other guys, yes you probably did sound like a complete goofball," Chad's face fell, "but all those girls that will read this article will be sincerely touched, just like me."

"I guess... that if _you_ liked it, what's to be ashamed of?"

"Exactly!" I cheerfully said.

"But I am Chad Dylan Cooper!" He whined, "And I sound like an idiot. Chad Dylan Cooper hates sounding like an idiot."

"You sounded like the kind of guy a girl wants. All those other guys give flowers and chocolates when really, a girl wants to hear just how special she is to that guy," I told him with a smile. Chad's face turned upside down so he was smiling goofily.

"And," I took a nervous breath, "You are the most honest, caring, _hottest_ guy that _I've_ ever laid _my_ eyes on," I told him.

"Yeah, I am," he cockily said, straightening his tie.

"Now take your cocky-self away from the So Random table before my cast mates come and make fun of you," I warned him and motioned him away.

"Fine, if you don't want me then I will leave," he muttered.

"Fine," I said back with a shrug.

He looked hurt, "Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine," and with that Chad walked off.

Just as he sat down at his table and started smiling and talking to his cast mates again, my cast came in the room and dashed over to me.

"Sonny!"

They sat down and grabbed the magazine that was still on the table.

"Uh, guys, what are you doing?" I asked them as I reached for the magazine.

"We heard Chad made a complete fool of himself in this magazine and they actually printed it! We have got to read it!" Exclaimed Nico as they madly flipped through the pages.

"Guys, that's stupid, he didn't make a fool-"

"Ahuh!" Tawni cut me off as she pointed to the article.

"Guys, no!"

I looked behind at Chad and he was staring at me, suddenly he ran over to our table and snatched the magazine from Tawni's hands.

"Hey!"

Chad hid the magazine, "No need to read about it."

"Give it back, we want to read you make a fool of yourself," Nico complained as Tawni reached for the magazine again.

"No," Chad and I said in union. He flashed a smile at me and I smiled back as he held the magazine above his head so my cast couldn't reach it.

"Please?" Tawni whined.

"At least tell us," Grady urged him.

"No way!" Chad said, holding it up higher.

"We won't make fun of you!" Nico said.

"Promise!" Tawni added.

Chad scrunched his nose up and held it to his chest. "You promise?" He reluctantly said.

My cast mates nodded and Chad let out a loud sigh. "I guess so," he said in a flat tone.

Tawni clapped her hands with a happy smile.

"Well, it all happened three days ago..."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"Thanks for doing this interview, Chad, the fans of Reader's Digest will be very happy to find a column about our favourite star," Melanie said as she took a seat across from me with a note pad and a pen.

"Ah, always a pleasure, I'm just as excited to do be doing this," I replied with my million dollar smile. Melanie smiled back as she took out a recorder and placed it on the table, pressing play.

"So, Chad, I have a few questions, mainly from fans, then there are others from Reader's Digest. We all just want to know the truth."

"Ai'ight, bring it on," I said as I straightened my tie.

"First things first, we want to know what you think about your lead role on Mackenzie Falls," Melanie said as she leant across the table.

"Mack and I are like brothers," I told her, "Which we are in a way, but I like to base Mack's personality off me."

She nodded, "Interesting."

"Yeah."

"Now I know all the Mackenzie Falls fans would love to hear firsthand about the romance going on between Chloe and Mackenzie, care to comment?"

"Sure, their romance is very difficult, because they have to try and keep it a secret from everyone. They are scared what others will think and how they will react, but they are so in love with each other that in the end they don't really care what others will think. It is a classic case of love, when two people are not meant or allowed to date and they really love each other they will go long lengths to get around that. I mean, its love... and what _is_ love?"

"Good question, what is love? Have you ever been in love, Chad?" She asked.

"Once, but all my life I have never _truly_ been in love. So I can't really comment on what love is, I guess I'll leave it to the writers of Mac Falls..."

"Will Chloe and Mackenzie's romance ever flourish?"

"Romance is romance, it is unpredictable. But I know I'm not allowed to give too much away about what's going on between me and Sonny-"

"Sonny?"

I bit my tongue, going red in the face as I was lost for words.

"Sonny?" I asked her, "What about Sonny?"

"You said Sonny," she pointed out and I pulled a face.

"I don't think so."

She nodded with a smirk, "Are we talking about Sonny Munroe? The newest rising star on So Random?"

"Pfft," I scoffed, "No! I meant..." I was lost for words. "Me and the sunny afternoon agree that Chloe and I should be together."

"Nice cover up, Chad, but we all know that there is something between you two, why not tell us?"

"I'd rather talk about Mac Falls!" I exclaimed, laughing nervously.

"Yeah well I think your fans would rather know about your crush then the pretend crush on your show," she told me and I gaped.

"I am offended."

"Then be, but we all want to know, what do you think about Miss Sonny Munroe?"

"I think that she is a girl that is on an unfunny TV show, nothing else to it, Mel."

Melanie hit the table, "Tell us, and tell the world!"

My eyes widened as I leaned back nervously, "Uhh..."

"Chad!"

"Okay..." I took another breath to think about what I should say. "Sonny Munroe..." I started, "She's..."

I looked around the room, and breathed in again.

"She's amazing. As I had said before, I have never been in love... until she came from her farm town of Wisconsin to Hollywood, before her I have never felt 'love'," I told her honestly, "And she is so adorable, the most adorable I have ever seen."

Melanie awed, "That's so sweet."

"Yeah, I can be sweet. It sickens me," I said under my breath.

"Who knew that America's bad boy had a soft side!"

"Well, I sure didn't."

Melanie chuckled and checked her watch, "Oh, well it appears our time is up here, but next time I want to hear more about Sonny. I can just imagine you two together... I'm talking some seriously cute stuff, you 'Channy' lovers don't have to hold your breath any longer, because I think 'Channy' is going to happen!" She squealed.

"Channy?"

"Channy is the couple name for you and Sonny," she said with a smile as she put her notepad and pen in her handbag.

I chuckled and smiled, "Nice."

"Well, see you, greatest actor of your generation!" She waved and took the recorder as she galloped out of the room merrily, ready to print that article and embarrass me out of oblivion. 

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

SPOV

As Chad finished with his story, Tawni was smiling from head to toe and the boys were laughing their heads off. I was too smiling like crazy.

"Aw," me and Tawni awed.

"Ew," the boys laughed.

Tawni slapped the boys, "You guys don't know anything about girls!" She scolded them. "Chad is a true sweetheart."

"He is?" Nico and Grady asked with shocked expressions.

"Yes!" I said, "He's so sweet!"

"Oh Sonny, you're so lucky to have a guy like that, I wish someone like Chad came around and swooped _me _up," Tawni admitted. Tawni leaned in and patted Chad's arm, "You're incredibly sweet."

"So adorable," I muttered.

Chad was gleaming from head to toe, "I'm quite the ladies man, aren't I!"

We looked around the room at the girls who were also reading the magazine. They were too awing and smiling at the article, taking glances at Chad and smiling.

Nico and Grady were shocked, their jaws had dropped to the floor.

"Unbelievable," Grady said.

"Right! Even when he makes a goofball out of himself, he gets all the girls!" Nico complained.

Tawni elbowed me in the side and I frowned at her.

"Kiss him," she hissed under her breath so only I could hear it.

I walked up to him and smiled nervously. I placed my hands on either sides of his shoulders and pulled him down into a kiss. Every girl in the cafeteria either awed or held their hands to their hearts. Chad wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer.

I pulled away and smiled at him, "I love you," I whispered.

"Love you too," he whispered back and he pecked my lips again.

Who knew a simple slip of the tongue could be so amazing?

Only Chad Dylan Cooper could do something that amazing.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**The end. Cute, huh? I thought of it as I was writing a different one shot. If you loved it, you can thank boredom! :) **

**Review! :)**


End file.
